


Time Warp

by NerdTree



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Time Travel, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:03:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdTree/pseuds/NerdTree
Summary: Just a valentine's Exchage fic. Kuroo's experiment takes him back in time, how will he survive. Well, how will he survive without Oikawa Tooru hm? How would any of us survive without him really?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Time Warp

_ Diary entry 20th July 2098 _

_ This is the fifth time the guy at the home has tried to tell me that he knew me. I’ve never seen the guy before, and I’m pretty sure I’d remember a delirious old kook around. Anyway, he said that we spend time on the dunes, whatever they are. He said that he showed me them when I visited him 70 years ago or something. He must be reminiscing about some other guy. Anyway, I think I’m gonna avoid him in future. He’s weird. On other notes, I finally performed a successful procedure with the new k-pads. I was supervised by one of my seniors, however it was successful and I’m now able to take the advancement exam. Hopefully I’ll be out of this shithole soon. I know I gotta start somewhere, but this was not what I had in mind. _

This was the last substantial diary entry Kuroo made before something happened to change his life. He was living in the age where everything was idyllic. Where it was all automated and perfect. But there was little to no nature left. Kuroo was hardworking, rising through the ranks at his apprenticeship after finishing his education a year early. He was eager to be a part of all the new technology being produced to better their already perfect world. He knew some of the projects that were in progress, however he had overheard something about time travel by one of the senior scientists when he was passing by after just starting his work there. That had been his initial motivation for staying, and for working as hard as he had. 

The day after this diary entry, Kuroo Tetsurou took his advancement exam, passing with flying colours, making him one of the very few senior scientists at the facility. And that meant he got to check out all of the current projects. And true to his ‘rumour’ there was a time travel device, but according to the team, it was unstable. They needed to test it, however in this day and age, testing things wasn’t supported by anyone, especially not on animals. And anyway, how would an animal be able to contact them once they were there? It wasn’t the most elegant solution no matter how you looked at it.

Of course, Kuroo being the most junior ... senior scientist, he was the most curious about how it worked, what powered it, how they targeted a specific time and place. Once he knew about it all, he went and researched the hell out of all the materials and how it functioned. Only when he was sure it would work, and wouldn’t kill him - or so he assumed - did he raise his hand to testing. It was abrupt, and only a few days after he’d been promoted, which raised some red flags, but he passed all the medicals, the cognitive tests and everything else needed for him to use the machine. You can bet he was excited for the opportunity, and he was confident it would work.

It did work.

But it also didn’t.

See the machine sent Kuroo back in time, but he was stuck there. With no way to return to his present, or so he should say now, the future. At first, this worried him. How would he survive somewhere he didn’t know, some place that was as foreign to him as time travel was to you and I? Of course this anxiety, this fear, faded within a few days as he figured that he’d studied the past. He knew about everything. Well, everything apart from how to use an old vending machine. Which is actually where our story really starts.

  
  


_ Diary Entry  _ ~~_ 25th July 2098 _ ~~ _ Day 3 of the Past _

_ I didn’t realise I’d brought my diary with me until this morning when I woke up having slept funny and this blessed book digging into my side. I realise now that this is how I will communicate with the scientists back in the future, documenting my experience with the time device. Though I will have to find some way of passing it down through generations. Well that’s a weird thought. To think that my past self is also my future self. I will be immortalised in this time loop. Anyway, enough with the existential crisis. I’m starting to figure out the past. Or at least, how to fit in. Today some guy even came up to me and started talking to me. He was curious at first because obviously I don’t look homeless, even though right now I technically am. I didn’t tell him too much, but I said that I could use a hand getting my life in order. He offered to help me get a job, which has to be a good thing. Maybe I can make my way in this world after all. I’ve been getting small change off people as they pass during the day so I haven’t starved, but maybe now I have a real chance. _

The next few days, the same guy Kuroo spoke of came to see him every day. He didn’t know why though. It was pretty random to him, however he learnt that his name was Oikawa and he was the same age as him, and had just finished high school. It made sense, Kuroo had finished a year ago. But now the other guy was in university, and seemingly struggling to do all the things he wanted to do. He studied science, and that was the moment they became friends. Kuroo helped Oikawa out a lot with his studies there in the park, explaining things to him without trying to reveal any science that was from the future.

On the fifth day of this, Kuroo helping Oikawa with his work, and Oikawa helping him learn about this time - not that he knew he was helping - it began to rain heavily near the end of their session. Kuroo went to say goodbye to his new friend as he packed up hurriedly, but Oikawa had insisted that he go with him, back to the brunettes house. He lived alone in a small but moderately spacious apartment for one person. And on this day, they became roommates. Kuroo was still looking for an interview somewhere, asking around, and saying he was an amnesiac who couldn’t remember his past and had no family or friends to ask. He kept up this story with Oikawa too. Or at least, for now he did.

  
  


_ Diary Entry 1st February 2018 _

_ I’ve finally found a place that will take me for an interview, to test me on my knowledge. According to Tooru, it’s a very good place to start, so I’m preparing for that. And while I’m on the topic, Tooru has been ridiculously kind to me. I’ll have to pay him back somehow. Perhaps I could tell him about the future. Tell him the truth. I feel bad for keeping it from him. He’s done so much for me with such little knowledge of me. I will tell him when I know him better. For now I will keep tutoring him in his work, he says that’s payment enough for now, as long as I get a job soon. Tomorrow I will prove that I can get a job, and I will start contributing to rent and other things. _

Kuroo did as he said - he got the job and began working the same day. On his first pay day, he decided to treat Oikawa, taking them out for a meal, and paying rent, with some left over to put towards food and maintenance that he gave to Oikawa to figure out what to do with, because he was still being fed, and they were basically sharing a life now. They had become extremely close over this month, even close enough for Oikawa to call them best friends. And while at times they clashed, they would always make up and apologise. It was a synergy between two people that neither of them had experienced ever before.

  
  


Fast forward a couple of years - yes years - and Kuroo had accepted there was no way for him to go back to the future, but he didn’t mind. He felt like he fit in here more than back there. He and Oikawa were working for the same company now, and they were working their way up, having been highly successful. Oikawa was forever grateful for Kuroo helping him out in university, which got him in such a position. It was a new year, 2020, and the two of them were closer than ever, still house sharing, having moved to a bigger place when they could afford it, and slowly but surely they’d become inseparable. Oikawa had shown Kuroo everything of the past, and yet he still didn’t know Kuroo’s deepest secret. That he was from the future. He figured that this year he’d tell him both of his secrets.

_ Diary Entry 13th February 2020 _

_ Tomorrow is the so-called Valentine’s day that Oikawa told me about a while ago. I think it’s the perfect time to tell him everything, and so I will. Everything. I’ll give him this diary and tell him about my past...the future. _

  
  


_ Diary Entry 14th February 2020 _

_ Well, I have news. A lot of it. But writing it all would be a challenge. Instead I’ll just bullet point it: _

  * __I told him about my past. I showed him this book. He just smiled and told me he figured I was hiding something. But apparently he knew I’d tell him when I was comfortable. I’m lucky to have such a ~~friend~~ ___boyfriend._


  * Me and Tooru are now a couple - it was a mutual telling, rather amusing. I’ll never forget it.


  * He finally took me to the beach for Valentines day - something else I’ll never forget. The sand dunes were beautiful.


  * I’ve realised a fatal error I made in the future, in my past.



  
  


That was the end of the book that Kuroo had for his diary. It was kind of ironic really. The end of his old life and the end of his diary. He didn’t need it anymore. He had Oikawa. Their Valentine’s day had been super eventful, emotional, and extremely successful.

\---

After finishing writing in his diary, Kuroo set it down. Well, actually, Oikawa took it off him and put it to one side.

“You don’t need that anymore. All your secrets are safe with me Tetsu,” Oikawa told him, leaning in to kiss him, which just sealed everything in place. Kuroo definitely belonged here, in the past, with Oikawa and this life. He’d finally found his home in Tooru.

“I just realised,” Kuroo started, thinking carefully.

“Yes?” Oikawa asked.

“We’re trapped in a loop. You’re going to meet my past self in your future. Before I came back. It’s beautiful...we created our own loop in time,” Kuroo sighed, smiling somewhat. The man in the home wasn’t lying. Kuroo did know him. Just not yet. But either way, he was glad everything had happened how it had.

“That’s special. Our own little paradox~” Oikawa hummed.

“I love you. Happy Valentines day…” Kuroo sighed contently.


End file.
